


Terminal Poison

by NnoitraSzayel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NnoitraSzayel/pseuds/NnoitraSzayel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 oneshots depicting various stages of Regulus Black's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terminal Poison

**Author's Note:**

> first published April 10, 2011

It was the end of sixth year, and I had been relatively successful in keeping my status as a Death Eater from my brother. I was sure he had guessed, because he knew that the people I was constantly around were Death Eaters. From time to time, which was every time Sirius wasn’t snogging his half-blooded boyfriend who was also a werewolf (although not many people knew that part), I would catch Sirius looking at me.

After awhile, I simply gazed blankly in their direction, watching the way that Sirius would ever-so-casually turn his head and place a kiss on Remus’ lips, which, more often than not, would result in a blush and more kisses.

By the time breakfast was over, I had barely touched anything on my plate. I had wasted so much of my time watching Sirius and his boyfriend interact that I had been asking myself what was so wrong with the two of them being together when it looked so natural. I stood, slinging my bag over my shoulder. _No. Mother and Father say it’s wrong. The Dark Lord says it’s wrong. The Death Eaters say it’s wrong. It had to be wrong and disgusting… they’re both male, and one of them is a half-blood werewolf. **He** was the reason I had no brother! _ I forced my anger down and headed to the dungeons for potions.

Passing by the grand staircase, my eye caught Sirius and his boyfriend walking to their next class, but this time, there as a different feeling. I had seen the sunlight that was streaming through the open front doors glint off the silver ring that was on the third finger of my former brother’s left hand that was so delicately splayed in the middle of his boyfriend’s back. It was then, in that moment, that I realized just how alone I was, and it astounded me that seeing the ring that showed everyone that Sirius belonged to somebody was what it took to enlighten me.


End file.
